thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Fourteen: The Stone of Lunatone!
' Vanessa: "Rhyperior, Focus Punch!" ' Zane: "Axew, Dragon Rush!" ' Axew: "Axew!" (Go!) Rhyperior: *Roaring* ' Zane: "Axew!" Vanessa: "Rhyperior!" Zane: *Thinking and looking into the smoke cloud* I can't see who's still standing. Axew, please, please be okay. ' Referee: "Rhyperior has fainted! The winner is Axew, and that means that the winner of the battle is the challenger, Zane!" Zane: "We won! Alright!" *Runs to Axew and picks it up from the ground* "Axew, Axew wake up! You did it! You won!" ' Vanessa: "Zane, for your unwavering determination and powerful skills in training your Pokémon, I'd like to present you with the Full Moon Badge." Zane: *Taking the badge* "Alright! I got the Full Moon Badge!" ' Zane: "Professor Brooks, hi! It's me, Zane!" Professor Brooks: "Zane? My, my, how you've changed. Where are you?" Zane: "I'm in Crescent City." *Shows him the badge* "Check it out. I earned my second Gym Badge." Professor Brooks: "That's wonderful. Have you met any new friends while on your journey?" ' All: "Hello!" Professor Brooks: "Well, I guess that's a yes." Zane: *Pushing them away to make room* "Yeah. That's my friend Arthur..." Arthur: "Nice to meet you, Professor." Zane: "That's Amy..." Amy: "Hi there. Very nice to meet you." Zane: "And that's my newest friend..." Holly: "Hi there. I'm Holly. It's a pleasure to meet you." Professor Brooks: "Likewise. It's very nice to see that you've made so many new friends, Zane." Zane: "Sure has. We've traveled a long way, and I've earned my second badge, too." Professor Brooks: "So, I've noticed that I haven't gotten any Pokémon from you lately. Everything alright?" Zane: "Yeah. I got a Pokésash to carry all of my Pokémon with me. I can carry plenty of Pokémon with me, Professor." Professor Brooks: "Ah, I see. Well, I have some more research to do here at the lab, but do make sure that you at least send me some of your newest Pokémon. I'd really like to collect some data on them." Zane: "Sure thing, Professor. Stay safe." ' Nurse: "You'll be happy to know that all of your Pokémon are doing very well. Their health is in peak performance, and they're habits are as normal as can be." Zane: *Walking up to his Pokémon* "That's great. Thank you." ' Zane: "Woah. Never seen that Pokémon before." Zane's Pokédex: "Lunatone, the Meteorite Pokémon. Lunatone is believed by some people to have come from outer space. It moves around most actively during full moons and its powerful red eyes instill fear into anyone who beholds them." ' Zane: "Why is everyone clapping if it's raining?" Arthur: "That's what the festival does. Lunatone comes out and delivers the cities biggest amount of rain using Rain Dance. The people consider it a purifying event that cleans their city every year; to start over again." Zane: "Wow. That's amazing." ' Amy: "The Moon Festival was so much fun! We have to come back here next year!" Zane: "Definitely. So, where are we heading for my next Gym Badge?" ' Arthur: "The next Gym isn't for a little while. It's in Phoria City. We'll have to go to the Phoria Port and take a ship to get there." Zane: "Great. Let's get going right away." ' Zane: "What's that Pokémon?" Zane's Pokédex: "Unregistered. Please get closer." Zane: "It can't register? That's weird." Arthur: *From a distance* "Zane, you coming or what?!" Zane: "Yeah! I'm coming!" ' Zane: *Thinking* That Pokémon. It looked like it was watching me. But, question is, why was it watching me? It must've been a really powerful Pokémon to not be registered by the Pokédex from that distance. I really wanna catch it now. Arthur: "Zane, you alright? Why are you spacing out so much?" Zane: *Looking up* "Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking about who the next Gym Leader's gonna be." Amy: "I've heard stories that he deals with Water-type Pokémon. I think his name's Kaleb." Zane: "Kaleb, huh? Well, I'm gonna beat him for sure." ' Amy: "What the?" Holly: "Is that a Pokémon?" Zane's Pokédex: "Unregistered." Zane: "Unregistered? That means that this Pokémon must be a completely new Pokémon! Awesome! Axew, let's catch it! Use Dragon Pulse!" ' Zane: "Axew!" ' Amy: "Axew fainted from just that one Shadow Ball?" Holly: "That's one strong Pokémon." ' Zane: "What was that Pokémon?" ' Zane: "Lunatone? What are you doing out here in the daytime?" Arthur: "Woah. That's never happened before. Lunatone usually sleep during the daylight hours." Zane: *Standing up and petting it* "Seems very friendly." Arthur: "Wait, what's that resting in Lunatone's body?" ' Zane: "What are you trying to tell me?" Amy: "I think it gave you that stone so you could evolve Eevee." Arthur: "Why would Lunatone be interested in wanting Zane's Eevee to evolve?" Zane: "I think it wants to battle Eevee's evolved form." Amy: "But which one? Eevee's got so many evolution forms that it can evolve to." Arthur: "That's a Dusk stone that it gave you. If Eevee touches it, it'll evolve into Espeon." Zane: "Espeon?" Zane's Pokédex: '''"Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. It uses the fine hairs that cover its body to sense air currents and predict an opponent's movement." Zane: "That sounds cool, but, I wasn't really planning on having Eevee evolve." Arthur: "Try asking Eevee if it'd like to evolve. A Pokémon can only reach a certain limit before it has to evolve to get any stronger." ' Zane: "Eevee?" Eevee: *Yawning and standing up* Zane: *Holding out the Dusk Stone* "Lunatone gave me this to help you evolve in Espeon. It's up to you if you want to evolve." ' Espeon: *Purring* ' Arthur: "I guess Eevee was ready to evolve after all." Zane: *Facing Lunatone* "So, you up for that battle?" Lunatone: *Nodding* Zane: "Great. Let's go." ' Zane: "We'll let you have the first move, Lunatone! Go for it!" ' Zane: "Espeon, dodge it and use Tackle!" ' Zane: "What was that?" Arthur: "Lunatone's Light Screen. It blocks and redirects the attack back at the source. Since Tackle isn't a ranged attack, there's nothing to redirect it at." Zane: "Alright, Espeon, use Psybeam!" ' Zane: "Nice work, Espeon! Use Quick Attack!" ' Zane: "Look out, Espeon!" ' Zane: "We've got Lunatone on the ropes! Espeon, wrap it up with Shadow Ball!" ' Arthur: "Espeon wins." Zane: "Alright! Way to go, Espeon!" Espeon: *Purring* ' Zane: "Goodbye, Lunatone. Thanks for that awesome battle with Eevee--I mean, Espeon. I really appreciate you giving that Dusk Stone to me to help Eevee evolve." ' Zane: "Goodbye, Lunatone!" Amy: "Have a safe trip back home!" Holly: "Be safe!" Arthur: "Goodbye!" (End)